Save the Christmas!
'''Save the Christmas! '''is a Tv-Movie Special of Phineas and Ferb. It features two stories showing how they save christmas and appreciate Santa Claus's Help. Chapter 1 of the Movie Phineas and Ferb Act 1:Tears of Santa Claus It's Christmas Day in Danville. People we're celebrating and throw some Christmas Parties,some people are cleaning the chimney so that Santa Claus will give them some gifts. Right now,Phineas and Ferb are planning to visit Santa Claus in the North Pole with their friends. So they build an airplane to North Pole,1 hour has past,they are now going to North Pole. 3 hours later,they arrived at North Pole,but when they enter Santa's workshop,they we're shock that the elves won't work anymore and they went to Santa's office and when they open the door,they saw Santa crying and Phineas asked why,Santa replied that the machine won't work anymore and if doesn't deliver the gifts for the kids his kids won't believe in Santa Claus anymore and the mechanical energy of the workshop will be gone and Santa will be useless to anyone. Act 2:Resolution and End So Phineas and his friends bring their tools and fixes the Mechanical Machine and it works. When the Mechanical Machine is fixed,the elves aren't happy maybe because they became lazy after the Machine brokes. They try to convinced the elves but it won't work. The only way to solve this problem was too convinced the elves that Christmas is "already" gone and that way they would act hysterical and they will get back to work. They convinced the elves and it worked. The elves went back to the work and the time says "11:00 PM",they only got 1 hour till Midnight,the elves worked fast and fast and billions of gifts are now in Santa's gift sack. Santa is ready to go to the world to give those gifts to kids. As token of appreciation,Santa give some gifts to Phineas and the gang and all of them are happy and Santa is now riding his carriage with reindeers and now he flies above the moon. The Chapter ends with Ferb and Isabella holding hands and Isabella's eyes are sparkling because of the glittering skies. Albert,Bonnie,Lisette and Irving Act 1: Going to North Pole In the day of Christmas,Irving was hoping that he could met Santa Claus in real life and suddenly,Albert barged in and telling Santa doesn't exist but Irving believes at him and shows some proof about Santa Claus in the pictures,but Albert still din't believe and suddenly Bonnie barged in telling her boyfriend that Santa Claus exist and Bonnie tells her back story that when she was little kid,she saw some gifts in the Christmas Tree and heard a sound like fat person is walking and Bonnie smiles and opens the gift. Albert believes at her but at Irving he din't because Bonnie is Albert's girlfriend and Albert can't let Bonnie be upset because of him. The trio plans to go to the North Pole to visit Santa Claus. The trio builds a jet to North Pole and three hours later,they finally finished it and when night begins,they are now in jet and the jet flew to North Pole. Act 2:Mrs.Claus's Problem When they arrived in North Pole and place looks deserted and when they enter the elves are crying even Mrs.Claus and they asked why are they crying and Mrs.Claus replied to go with her to the Basement. They went down the basement and saw a coffin, They we're shocked to see and the trio began to cry thinking that Santa is already dead but Mrs.Claus proclaimed he's not dead but he turns into a supernatural creature. Mrs.Claus opens the coffin and The trio's eyes began to widened and Irving said "Santa",Suddenly Santa Claus arise from the dead and looks like a Vampire and he shouted "I'M GONNA SUCK YOUR BLOOD",This makes them horrify and the only way to get Santa Claus back to his human form is to find some Vampire Venom. Bonnie and Albert agrees to get the venom while Irving stays to watch Santa Claus. Act 3:Vampire Venom The jet flew to Lisette's House and landed on the parking spot. Bonnie and Albert entered the house and it feels like Lisette is not in the house and Bonnie get's tired easily and she lie down in Lisette's bed and suddenly,Lisette scares her and tell her not to sleep in her bed.Bonnie and Albert ask Lisette to let them used her vampire venom,Lisette denied it because she only used her venom for emergencies and Bonnie shouted "Okay,if you don't want to save Christmas!,don't join us",Lisette tell them stopped and she agrees to help them because when she was a young girl,she was hoping that she could save Christmas. Albert get's excited and tells them that when he was a young boy,he hopes to save Christmas with a Vampire. All of them ride the jet to North Pole. Back to Irving,he was touring around Santa Claus's Workshop. Act 4:The Antidote As they arrived in North Pole,they went to the basement. They think of an idea to catch Santa,staking him to be alive,which means Santa will be staked by a wooden stick with a vampire venom in that way,Santa will turn back normal. They forced Bonnie to sing "Jingle Bell Rock",so Santa would be happy. Bonnie begins to sing and dance in the big finale,they forced Bonnie to smile and Santa asked what would she want for Christmas. But Bonnie got angry and she almost stake Santa,but Santa dodge it. Albert pulls Bonnie,so she won't be attacked by Santa and soon,the trio starts to run because Santa is trying to attack them. Back To Irving,he found a Voice communicator in Santa's Office. He pushed the red button and a holographic-Santa appears giving Irving the ingredients on making the antidote. As Irving finished the antidote,he saw Lisette,Albert and Bonnie terrified of Santa and Irving throws the antidote to Santa's mouth making him drink it and turn back to normal. All of them are happy and Christmas is save!. Santa delievered the gifts to 2 billion childrens around the world and as a token of appreciation he gives some gifts to Lisette,Albert,Bonnie and Irving. THE END Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Specials